


【辰玟】漂亮娃娃

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【辰玟】漂亮娃娃

学生会长在女仆咖啡厅打工，被同学碰见惨遭掉马，如此漫画性质的剧情，如今就发生在金昇玟身上了。

“该死！”他心里暗暗咒骂着。明明选择了离学校十万八千里远的隔着三个区的咖啡厅，没想到还是被人看到了。

关键是，逮到他的人还是那个可恶的黄铉辰——上学从来不会准点，下午总是不见人影，打架他总带头，还会在走廊上时不时拦下做着例行监察的他，开一些恶趣味的玩笑的讨人厌的黄铉辰。

至于他为什么穿着水手百褶裙站在放学后的音乐教室门前，自然是那个混蛋拿着女装照片威胁他的结果。

金昇玟喜欢女装，这是只属于他自己的秘密。去女仆咖啡厅打工，倒也不是缺钱，只是为了满足自己的那一点点小小的癖好。

幸运的是，他骨架够小，修长且直的双腿配上可爱的裙摆也毫不违和；最重要的是他洁白无瑕的肌肤和清纯无害的可爱长相，让他在女仆咖啡厅如鱼得水，看上去完全就是正点的狗狗系美少女。

但穿着这样的短款JK，还是头一次。短款海军领上衣短到恰到好处，高腰深蓝色百褶裙与上衣之间裸露着的一截雪白的腰间肌肤，这让金昇玟感到尤其不自在。

音乐教室里的人打开了门，首先看见金昇玟栗色的长卷假发，再往下是化着精致的少女系妆容的微红的脸颊，特别是眼部的彩片像是洒满了星星，吹弹可破的肩颈肌肤，盈盈一握的细腰，以及到大腿中部的百褶裙摆下纤长的双腿——黄铉辰感到胯间有点硬。

黄铉辰拉着金昇玟手进了教室，顺手把门关上。只有二人的音乐教室显得空空荡荡，窗外的黄昏天色中只有三三两两的学生陆陆续续走出校门。还算黄铉辰有点良心，选择放学后鲜有人至的艺体楼，让他不至于那么尴尬。

面对面的二人有点尴尬，金昇玟刚想开口说点什么，却一下子被黄铉辰按着肩膀压在了墙上。

“你喜欢我吧？”

这是什么上世纪狂拽炫霸酷的老土校园爱情剧校霸台词。老早听说黄铉辰是个跟外表不符的爱情片剧迷，没想到传言还是真的。

金昇玟想推开他，但面前的男人力气太大：“没有，你别瞎说……”

“那你在慌什么？”

黄铉辰的狐狸眼睛直直地盯着他，仿佛早就看穿了他。

他的确看穿了金昇玟，金昇玟确实慌了。

喜欢眼前这个混蛋是从什么时候开始的？大概是高二上学期，有个人开始天天和你作对，三天两头来学生会长办公室报道；这个人长得还真不赖，成绩不太好但脑子属实挺行——比如没参加过竞赛班就在数学竞赛中拿了国家一等奖。

金昇玟喜欢聪明人，尤其还喜欢长得帅的聪明人，由此便着了这个性格恶劣的混蛋的道。

在他的注视下，金昇玟的心跳得好快。当黄铉辰直接吻上了他的唇时，温热的触感让他全身颤栗——他的确想和黄铉辰发生点什么，但动作没想到有这么快。

黄铉辰的手探入了他的水手服下摆，掠夺式地抚摸着他躯体的肌肤。舌头也灵巧地撬开了金昇玟因为紧张紧闭的牙齿，推拉搅动着他的舌头。

金昇玟震撼地忘记了闭上双眼，脑子一片空白地盯着黄铉辰吻得深情时闭上的双眼之上微微抖动着的长睫毛。黄铉辰的手也越来越往上，最后碰到了他胸前的敏感点。

“啊……”金昇玟不由自主地发出了羞耻的声音，这让黄铉辰更加兴奋了。黄铉辰顶在金昇玟胯间的大腿感受到了男孩逐渐勃起的硬物，于是从他的嘴中出来，凑在耳边坏心地低语：“穿着裙子都能硬吗？”

不等金昇玟反驳，黄铉辰的右手手指探入了他的嘴中，搅动着唾液，再拿出后，直接从他的裙摆下伸入到了内裤里，探入了股沟。

金昇玟感受到了有异物伸入了自己最隐秘的地方，难受地扭了扭腰。黄铉辰不等他挣扎，用空出的左手搂紧了金昇玟的细腰，唇上也开始继续着刚才的那一只吻。

手指上虽有唾液的润滑，但开拓起来还是有一些干涩。金昇玟不太舒服，但黄铉辰的吻和手指动作十分温柔，他也就慢慢地放下了戒备。

终于，一指完整地进入了，疼痛中卷席着一些快感慢慢涌入了金昇玟的脑海。黄铉辰的手指开始在金昇玟的雏穴中缓缓地抽动，引得快感一阵阵侵袭着男孩的大脑。些许液体的分泌让活塞运动变得顺畅了起来，黄铉辰再加入一指、两指。

金昇玟在指奸中爽的快要上天了，同时在长时间的舌吻中，缺氧的状态下后穴的快感来到了顶端，而在这顶端处黄铉辰将手指抽出，把金昇玟翻了个身，抬起他的屁股露出了泛红的后穴，将自己尺寸相当可观的性器官整根没入。

在这样史无前例的刺激下，金昇玟控制不住地射了。

“哎呀，这才刚刚进来呢。”黄铉辰的语调中充满了戏谑，身下的动作也逐渐加快。阴茎在唾液和肠液的润滑下，进出愈加顺畅。黄铉辰完全勃起的阴茎实在有些大的吓人，一下一下都顶在了最深处。

在后穴的不断刺激下，金昇玟又开始逐渐勃起。黄铉辰从后面将金昇玟抱起，坐到了钢琴前的椅子上，阴茎始终整根没在金昇玟的肉穴里。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”

“……嗯？”金昇玟不懂为什么在这样的场合下，黄铉辰还能用这样平常的语气议论这种话题。

“你会弹钢琴的吧？高一的圣诞晚会上，你不是有独奏过D大调卡农吗？”黄铉辰翻开了钢琴的盖子，就在环着金昇玟的姿势下，刚刚侵犯过金昇玟的修长的手指自行地弹奏起了乐曲。

仍然插在金昇玟后穴里的阴茎让他躁热难耐。黄铉辰弹完一小段，牵起金昇玟双手放在了琴键上。

“再弹给我听。”黄铉辰从身后咬着金昇玟的耳廓，“要是弹错了，可是要被惩罚的哦。”

黄铉辰胯间的阴茎又开始不安分地顶动了。金昇玟体内最敏感的一点在每一次顶动中被触碰到，这让他的琴音紊乱不已。

“这里也弹错了哦。”每弹错一个音，黄铉辰都会狠狠地向着他的敏感点冲撞。金昇玟在不断的猛烈刺激下全身颤抖着，手指也不例外，自然收到了一个接一个的“惩罚”。

忽然，门把手传来了转动的声音。金昇玟突然慌了，赶紧把他皱起的百褶裙拉下来挡住了二人的交合处。门打开了，进来了两个男同学。

“铉辰哥！原来你在这里呀。”进来的男生热情地向黄铉辰打招呼，看见坐在他的大腿上的长发“少女”害羞地低着头，十分新奇，“这是……哥的新女友吗？”

“是啊。”黄铉辰看见金昇玟不敢抬头的惊慌神色，觉得十分可爱。他捻起金昇玟的一束长发卡到了耳后，绕过他的后颈在他通红的脸颊上落下一吻，“今天是第一天，对吧，玟玟？”

金昇玟的脸越来越红，不光是因为黄铉辰的耳语，突然闯入者带来的羞耻感，更害怕他们看见墙角他射出的精液，更加难以忍受地是黄铉辰仍在不断地在裙摆之下隐秘地搅动着他的肉穴。

“真好，嫂子长得真可爱。”两个男生对黄铉辰投来崇拜的目光，“哥，我们来拿点东西很快就走，就不打扰你们了。”

两个男生向音乐教室后方的储物柜走去，黄铉辰又凑到金昇玟的耳边：“玟玟，继续弹呀。”胯下硬物也是更加肆无忌惮，金昇玟努力集中精神保持着琴音的稳定，生怕被教室后方的两个男生听出异端。

后穴中传来的快感越来越强烈，金昇玟的意识在模糊着，仅用着潜意识在弹奏了。

“哥，我们走啦。”两个男生向黄铉辰道别，黄铉辰微笑着向他们点点头，眼见他们终于关上了教室的门。金昇玟再也承受不住了，虚弱似的趴到在了琴键上，弄出了一声巨大的响动。

黄铉辰双手握住了金昇玟裸露的纤腰，阴茎不断冲顶着。他把金昇玟抱起，来到了练习镜前。

金昇玟看见镜中自己潮红的面颊，凌乱的衣衫，以及百褶裙被掀起后完全裸露着的两人的下体交接处，尖叫着想用双手捂住双眼。

“看着你自己。”黄铉辰制止了他想要捂脸的手，咬着他的耳朵强迫他睁眼。黄铉辰一手抬起金昇玟的左腿，让交合处更加清晰地呈现在二人面前，金昇玟的穴口被操动得已经紫红；一手搂着他的腰将他微微抬起，身高差使得金昇玟以右脚尖勉强着地左腿高高抬起的姿势被黄铉辰在音乐教室的练习镜前后入着。

就像是跳着双人芭蕾的二人，在镜前放肆地做着爱。空荡的教室间，只有情到深处的二人彼此融合着，不断传出的喘息声更是情欲的添加剂。

金昇玟看着从自己穴中流出的分泌液顺着自己大腿流下，高潮的感觉也终于来到了顶端——黄铉辰也是。

一声低吼中，二人同时释放了。金昇玟的后穴被滚烫的液体填满了，并且不断流出，弄脏着他美丽的裙摆，也弄脏了教室被打扫得一尘不染的地板。

他无力的瘫倒在黄铉辰的怀里，汲取男人胸膛里的一点温暖。黄铉辰环抱着金昇玟，嗅着他后颈的香气，也在欣赏着镜中金昇玟高潮后的漂亮裙子后隐隐约约显出的泛着粉色的肉体，就像是世界上最漂亮的那一只娃娃。


End file.
